Season 2
In the Extended Finale, our beloved BoBoiBoy leaves Rintis Island. But after 6 months, he came back to Rintis Island and studied at Rintis Island Primary School along with his friends. Episodes The Return of BoBoiBoy - BoBoiBoy came back to Rintis Island to reunite with Tok Aba and his friends. Airing Date : May 27, 2012 : TV3 August 21, 2012 : Disney Channel Asia The Presence of Fang ''- Gopal and BoBoiBoy went to a Haunted House to investigate why it is haunted, later they found out that Fang is the one who haunted it. '''Airing Date : June 3, 2012 : TV3 August 22, 2012 : Disney Channel Asia '''''BoBoiBoy Vs. Fang - Teacher Papa Zola challenged BoBoiBoy and Fang to compete in a Sprint Race with egg in a spoon. Airing Date : June 10, 2012 : TV3 August 23, 2012 : Disney Channel Asia The Football Game - BoBoiBoy teamed up with his friends while Fang teamed up with Adu Du, Probe and the Yellow and Blue Robolabots in a game of Soccer. Airing Date : June 24, 2012 : TV3 August 24, 2012 : Disney Channel Asia The Revenge of Adu Du - Adu Du want his revenge against BoBoiBoy after they lose in the game. Airing Date : August 26, 2012 : TV3 November 10, 2012 : Disney Channel Asia Tiny Boys - BoBoiBoy, Fang and Gopal got shrunk so they will call some help from Ying and Yaya to return to normal, Adu Du and Probe changed and sung the series's theme song to Mister Boss and Probe. Airing Date : September 9, 2012 : TV3 November 10, 2012 : Disney Channel Asia Uncontrollable Emotions - Adu Du and Probe invented the Y Emotion Pistol to mess up the emotions of BoBoiBoy and his friends. Airing Date : December 9, 2012 : TV3 August 31, 2013 : Disney Chanel Fang's Past - Fang and Ochobot remembered their past when the time before BoBoiBoy came back to Rintis Island Airing Date : December 16, 2012 : TV3 August 31, 2013 : Disney Chanel Battle for the Underground - A giant crimson lizard will attack BoBoiBoy and his friends. Airing Date : December 23, 2012 : TV3 August 31,2013 : Disney Chanel Close Encounters - Ejo Jo warned Adu Du that he will come to Earth. Airing Date: December 30, 2012 : TV3 August 31, 2013 : Disney Chanel The Math Test - Papa Zola gave the class a Math Test, Ejo Jo also arrive on Earth. Airing Date: March 10, 2013 : TV3 The Rise of Ejo Jo - Ejo Jo arrived on Earth and used Petai to destroy BoBoiBoy and kill Probe. Airing Date : March 17, 2013 : TV3 Season 2 Finale - The 3 BoBoiBoy and Fang will join together to defeat Petai and Ejo Jo and to rescue their friends. Airing Date: March 24, 2013 : TV3 New Characters Fang - (voiced by Wong Wai Kay) Known as the "Mystery Boy" (Budak Misteri) in the Extended Finale. As a new character in the series he is jealous of BoBoiBoy (so are Adu Du and Probe) because all of his classmates likes BoBoiBoy more than him. From "The Soccer Game" onwards, Adu Du and Probe became friends with him. Teacher Timmy - (voiced by Fatimah Zafira) As an English Teacher and 5th Grade Section Jujur (Honest) adviser of Rintis Island Primary School. Ejo Jo '- (voiced by Noriman Saffian) An alien who's the General Commander of the Planet Atata Tiga. 'Iwan - (voiced by Nurasyikin "Ekeen" Khalit) He joined Team BoBoiBoy (Soccer Game) in the Soccer game aggaints Team Adu Du (Soccer Game) if it wasn't for him Team Boboiboy would have been defeated. And his one of Boboiboy's Classmates The Class (including Amar Deep and Stanley) - (voices by Fatimah Zafira) (Siti Zubaidah), Amamina Allim (Amy), and Faridah Mat Salleh (Suzy) The friendly classmates of BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya, Gopal and Fang in School. Recurring Characters Bago Go - (voiced by Nizam Razak) An alien Weapon Vendor who now owns Adu Du's Spaceship but soon he gave it to Ejo Jo. Papa Zola - (voiced by Nizam Razak) A Fictional Character in a Video Game which appeared in the last season. This time, he is now a Math and the Physical Education Teacher of Rintis Island Primary School. Comparison to it's previous season * The scene where BoBoiBoy hugged his Granddad is seen again (Episode 1). * Unlike in the first season, Nizam Razak was replaced by Yap Ee Jean and Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria as the directors of the series. * In Season 1, BoBoiBoy was wearing two powerbands. While in Season 2, he has only one. * In Episode 27, Yaya said that Tok Aba is really lucky to have a grandson like BoBoiBoy which is almost desame in the pilot episode when BoBoiBoy said that he is lucky to have a granddad like Tok Aba. * Season 2 episodes running time is 21 minutes unlike Season 1, which is 11 minutes in each episode. * From Episode 38, both Team Adu Du and Team BoBoiBoy have united together to stop Ejo Jo for threatening the Earth. Category:Seasons